


Trolling Short stories

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, Blood, Dark, Death, Fluff, Gore, If you are under 18 don't read the NSFW stories, Multi, Some things are not for the fate of heart, Songfic, Violence, Will also contain NSFW work, poem like fanfic, rotten fluff, short stories., trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Since I got a lot of short stories that won't fit into as big stories. I decide to post them in this book. I hope you enjoy!





	1. What happen between us?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Angst Bular x Stricker. It shows deception of gore and death of a changeling, blood and violence so a far warning to those who have a weak stomach or not cool with all that stuff.
> 
> Also I suck a writing sometimes but Shhhhhh! leave me be ok don't ruin this for me XD

Deep crimson color blood drip from Bular's chin, his yellow teeth. His claws stain with changeling blood as Bular stares down at the body of the female changeling. Clenching onto his twins bone swords in his talons that was stain with blood. His eyes squinted with a growl erupting from his throat like a angry machine. The impure deep shade of sickly brown green that glisten under the glowing purple rock that hang over the scene. The other that glows was Bular's hellfire eyes. the female changeling once deep shade of ruby red eyes now turn pinkish with a dead grey hue iris, her arm torn from her sockets. His swords cutting the impure in half that created a huge puddle of blood 

His small nostrils dilated by the smell of fresh blood. huffing out that sweet smell of changeling blood until iron is all that remains. He enjoys the natural smell of troll blood but changeling blood always had a wrong smell to them. Their blood had a disgusting and horrible smell to it. 

He was distracted by the aroma of the smell that he failed to notice the footsteps that was coming close from down the hall and into the room he was in with the bloody body of the changeling. a loud, disgusted gasp interrupted Bular from his turmoil thoughts and he turn to see Strickler in his fleshling form, staring up at him with both disgusted and anger 

" Bular! What have you done!?" He roars out. His heels click as he walks faster and stands in front of Bular with a deep glare. Strickler never shown fear to him...well that was a lie. Of course he did shown fear to the goliath of a troll. He was known to kill without mercy. Without any second thought.

" Bular our army is short for this moment you can't just kill anyone you see!" Strickler said with a hiss. Pointing his finger at Bular. Bular hand swiftly grabs Strickler's chicken body wrist in a tight grip. Strickler gulp as a scowl spread across his lips as he begins to pull " Let go of me Bular!"

" You don't order me impure!" Bular roars in his face. small drool and blood hit the changeling's face, the smell of rotten meat and fresh blood made Strickler's nose curl up in disgusted. Flash of green surround Strickler transforming into his green winged troll form and he roar back in Bular face and with one swing of his one hand claw Bular's face.

Bular roars by this as he felt his faced chip beneath Strickler's black claw. He can feel his black blood pour out of his claw wounds on his jawline and down his chin and neck. He left go of Strickler's wrist for a split second to cover his wound on his chin but this gave Strickler enough time to make a run for it.

Strickler turn and tried to make a run for it but that claw hand reach and grab onto his neck tightly, oxygen escape his throat and Strickler felt himself being lifted from the ground dangling from the air by Bular's heavy labored breathing.

" Let go of me you brute!" Strickler gasp out. his hands gripping onto the troll's fingers as his feet kick and twist around to get out of his grip. Bular only squeezed harder around his neck threatening to break his neck, taking away his oxygen that his lung desperately need. Strickler's red eyes went small and roll back tears swelling in his eyes, mouth tried to suck in air around him as his grip tighten harder on Bular's fingers.

His kicking slowed, his flapping wings stop. his fingers loosen around his black claws and fell on his side. From his mouth tired gasping escape his mouth. 

Bular felt his chest tighten when he felt Strickler's breathing begin to slow. Bular growls low in his chest loosening his grip enough on his throat allow the oxygen to be allowed in his lungs. Bular hold his breath until he heard the labored and desperate gasp from the impure. 

Releasing a relief sigh. Feeling his chest lighten up, Bular let go of Strickler allowing him to land on his knees weakly and his hands clawing the ground. His head hanging low with his hair hiding his face. Bular eyes trance down Strickler's slender body. down to his slick grey and black hair, to his bruised neck, to his tuck in wings and to his sharp toes. His chest compress more tightly with guilt.

He steps closer to the impure's meek form. Strickler lean away from him by the sounds of his footsteps. Bular stops his motion and stares down at Strickler once again, kneeling down beside the shaking form. He growls deeply

" Stand up to me again impure and that will be the last thing you will do to me. Remember that next time. You may be my superior from my father but just remember..."

Bular stands and begins to walk away from Strickler's pathetic form. Leaving blood footsteps He stop at the large door for a single moment before speaking once again that made shivers go up Strickler's spine

" You are just an impure"

Strickler's head slowly raise. Tears stain his green cheek as he watch Bular retreating back . Leaving Strickler in the room with the dead body of his former employee. Strickler hiccupped and curled up into a ball, His hands gripping his head and neck tenderly. His wings tightly tucked on his back as he quickly begin to cry on the ground. His salty tears drip down onto the dusty ground leaving small spots under his feet. 

Opening his glassy eyes. he echo out "....Oh Bular...what have become us...why did this happen to us both..." he sobbed out. Leaving himself in silence once more with his cries being the only thing be heard from that dusty room. .


	2. A failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot with his mother, Villja talking after the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villja and the mention of Rainn and mate belong to me.

The war was over. Gunmar and Morgana was defeated, and Angor Rot thought he would have the chance to finally relax once he got his soul back but of course. He must fight a whole new war with not trembling under his mother’s deep glare. 

His mother stare of disappointment shivers his soul to the core as he stands before her. Hands clenching to his side and his head lean up high to look up at his mother. Oh, dear Merlin he forgot how intimating and terrifying his mother was. She was taller than he was. His tip of his horns went up to her chest. Her curled horns were cracked, and her jawline had noticeable scars from battle. There were even some scars he didn’t notice from his time with his mother when he was younger. He even notices some were new and fresh. She must have fought in the battle with the Trollhunters. 

That very thought had his stomach twist when he realized that his mother must have watch the whole thing as he fought. Laughing and relishing in the pain of the transform troll.  
“Mother…how did you find me?” He finally asks  
“I followed the stories and all the destruction you done for one” She said, her aged raspy voice lapped in her voice, but it still held her soft beautiful voice “and two… I can sense where you go my son. If you must have forgotten I have some sort of magic”

Ah, yes, he remembered. She was a harem. A healer. A leader. She was many things in their village. She was once a great Villja the harem. She was strong, Stealth and from how noticeably quiet she is when it comes to battle. She earns her scars and earn her honor from battles.  
“It brought me great pain to see you become something that not even my wildest dreams can create in my sleep” Villja spoke once more. It made Angor avert his black and yellow eyes away “Do you imagine the horror it brought me when I hear stores of Angor Rot killing Trollhunters? Killing in the name of Morgana Le Fay?!” She shouts in his face.  
Angor hands clench to his side harder. The tip of his black claws sinks into his palm, threatening to spill blood. 

The group behind Angor ten feet away watch. Jim looks after Angor form with sympathy, He knows how it feels like to have their mother talk to them and feel disappointed with their actions. His own mother was when he didn’t tell the truth about his secret second life. He turn his head to his big sister, Rainn who was watching the scene as well, quiet as a mouse. First time seeing Angor Rot's tall mother. 

Well it was everyone's first and unexpected time meeting Villja.

“And you died and got resurrected by some pathatic fool name Strickler!?” Strickler hearing his name being called by his former slave’s mother he turns into his human form and hide behind Nomura who look at him with a deadpan look and face palm.

“and hearing you almost killed another Trollhunter! But killing children!” She shouts out. Her think, bark hair on the back of her neck flare up in irritation. The rotten troll looks down once more. Feeling small tears build up. Everything she told him returns in his head. She fell quiet once more. Turning his head to look up seeing her gaze on him still. It was still firm, but it was more unreadable.

His throat tightens as bundles of emotions fill him. He opens his mouth “Mother…I…I am so sorry…I’m sorry that I brought same to you mother. I’m sorry I didn’t heed your warning about morgana…. I left everything behind. My mate, my unborn child, leaving you and my village behind all for nothing” Angor cracked out “I am sorry I am a failure of a son- “

Large, stony arms surround his shoulders and pulls him close to his mother’s body. His face leaning against his torso. Gasping by her pull to her body as her grip tighten “Failure…no…you are not a failure. Yes, an idiot and young at the time you left but a failure? You brought no such thing as that abound me” Villja softly remark. Her long thin fingers stroke up his head and stroke the ends of his horn and smooth head “While I watch. I saw you defend Jim lake Jr against a powerful sorceress that can easily kill you” 

The grey Troll looks up at his mother with wide eyes listening to her. It been so long since he heard his mother softer voice. Thick tears were streaming down her cheeks as she slowly strokes her son head and the bark on his shoulder as she smiles “You show me that you are still the same boy that will defend anyone in need. To stand up to someone far bigger and evil then Gunmar. You are still the hero I raised…But most of all…”

She pulls away and leans down to her knee to be at the same level as her son. Her yellow and black eyes stare into his ring eyes as she spoke once more “you are still my pride and joy… You are my son. Not a failure you claim”

Angor didn’t realize he was hiccupping and crying until his mother reach her finger up and stroke his wet cheeks. He didn’t care that he was crying. He didn’t care that the whole gang behind him was watching as he reach out and wrap his arms around his mother’s neck and sobbed against her, his body shaking, and his knees felt weak and tired from standing. Using her body as support. 

Her arms returning to hug his smaller body and rock him side to side to comfort him and even giving him a small lick on his head. Wordlessly saying that she loves him. 

He was just happy to feel at least young again with his mother


	3. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor stalking his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied Stalking ) Basically Yandere Angor. Please don't read if you are sensitive to that stuff)
> 
> Rainn belongs to me! 
> 
> ( This is the Au where Rainn is a Wizard/Wtich)

Angor Rot never understanding why Rainn interacting herself with the fleshlings, or even becoming a human to be among them. Rainn laugh loudly holding her brother in her one arm on the human whelp where he learns to be the first Human Trollhunter. He was surprised when he hears this news. But he was much more shocked when he found Rainn…His enchantress had become a human. 

Why be among the weak beings of just bones and flesh? What could they offer that he can’t give for the witch? 

A loud laugh escapes the sorceress in disguise as she hugs the Trollhunter close who return a laugh. Angor teeth clench together. His board front teeth grind into a painful crack. His long clench hands grip onto his rod with a death grip. A boiling rage fill him as an urge to create a shadowy path to the them and rip-

No…no…he must be patient. He can wait. He waits centuries to be released from his prison of stone. He can wait a little longer to examine the Trollhunters skills.  
He can be patient with getting Rainn back.

Rainn chuckled as she kisses the shorter humans’ cheek as Jim laughs and try to prey her off him making disgusted sounds. Shouting something Angor cannot hear.   
Angor reach into his pouch on his side and takes out his carving, kneel and dig a hole with his claw hand. Placing the stony figurine in the patch of dirt with a sinister snicker.


	4. A fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bular doesn't understand why he should care for this Human Fleshbag. 
> 
> Yet he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some causal Angst/Comfort...to the bed of my ability. Kinda had a hard day and needed to write some stuff out
> 
> Poppy Belongs to me.  
> Bular belongs to trollhunters

Poppy stares at the large bulking Gumm Gumm. His hellfire eyes glow in the darkness of the backyard. Poppy eyes glare and her hands clench tightly. Trying to be imitate Bular intense glare but those eyes can melt metal 

“Stay out of my way fleshbag. I don’t have time for you” Bular snort out, Turning his back and retreats. Poppy looks down to the sets of small rocks, grabbing one of the large and heavy ones and with all her strength, throws it at Bular head. The rock collided the back of Bular’s head with a sickening crack. The rock crumbling down to the ground.  
There was deafening silence, Poppy fist tighten with her fingernails digging into her palm. Turning his head to her, Bular glares down, turning around and runs at her on all fours like a raging bull. Poppy felt the instinct to run. To hide from the monster, this beast that could eat her.

But the dark skin Human didn’t move. She holds her ground. Planting her feet hard on the earthy ground as Bular comes closer, closer and closer….  
Bular snarls, saliva spilling out of his mouth and down his chin as he stops right as his nose was going to touch her forehead. His nostrils snort out stream. His chest rolling a rumble growl like a volcano. Ready to explode 

“You are a fool Poppy…A fool to think I will stay when my father will come and slay your race“ Bular hiccupped when he saw Poppy reach her hand, placing it on his right cheek “ Bular…I know I am a fool… for helping a brute like you…I am a fool for helping the son of the Skullcrusher that will eventually take over and kill and enslave my race without mercy….I know that” She sighs, her fingers stroke up. Her thumb stroking at every edge and scratch that Bular gain in battles over his years of him walking on this wretched world. He took great pride in his scars, he shown that he succeeds of being a warrior his father wanted…succeed of surviving another day.

Bular felt the urge to rip away from Poppy. Bite her arm off and be done with her. But he stays still. Feeling how tiny and fleshy that her skin gave. Her thump stroke at the scar under his eye. He felt his stomach gives knots in disgust of himself of enjoying this treatment this female Human was giving him. A Human fleshbag!  
Bular close his eyes, closing his eyes and press his head against Poppy’s chest. Snorting against her dark color shirt. Poppy sigh and wrap her arm around his head and lean against him. Tiny tears fell from his eyes and just silent to the silence of nature and Bular heavy breathing.


	5. Prank of raddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor getting ready for Revenge

Jim hums as he bites at the end of pencil, looking down at his homework. Uhl was very cruel with the amount of Homework for Spanish. He usually is good with Spanish, but it overcooks his mind sometimes. The feeling of eyes on the back of his head made hum alert.   
Oh, it could be nothing, this whole trollhunter thing is getting him on edge-

SCREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

“AHH!” Jim shouts. Stumbling off the chair and land on his back with a loud thud, hitting the back of the head in the process. His ear slightly ring. Lifting his head and stroke the back of his head. A shadow cast over him. Squinting to see the familiar tall, grey troll smirking at him…  
“ANGOR!?!?”

Angor roar with laugher, clenching onto his stomach tightly trying to keep himself up “Hello Trollhunter, who is the weather done there?’  
“ What the heck was that!?” Jim ask.

“Payback!” He said, holding the skull shape like object that looks like a whistle. Takes another deep breath and wrap his lips around the top of the object to create that horrible, screeching sound. Almost like a blood curdling scream.  
Jim covers his ears the best he can, but it was nearly impossible by the value of the sound “For what!?”  
“For nearly destroying my soul fleshbag!”

“Oh…That”

\------  
The young teenager girl hums as she tries to place the last card on the top of the statue of a pyramid that is made from cards. Claire worked five hours to make sure the cards don’t fall, and it was steady.  
She couples of times nearly fall on the cards. But thank everything that she has good footing  
“Come on…Come on…” Claire grunts out, trying to reach up to the top on her tippy toes “Almost there- “

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Claire felt her heart stop a second from that terrifying sound behind her, making her jump in shock. Her foot begins to wiggle on the chair and Claire gasp “No! Nonononon- Oh basura!!” She shouts in Spanish as she fell on the pyramid of cards on her stomach. Making the cards go flying everywhere and scatter on the ground.

Angor rot snickers. Claire sneezed, trying to think what the heck just happen. Angor leans down and pick the card from her hair “Seem you really aren’t perfect keeping balance huh?”

“ANGOR!! WHY! I was almost done!”

“I can see. Maybe while we were training don’t kick me in the Gronk-nuts”

“…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!”


End file.
